


(One of the) God(s) is a Woman (HTTYD)

by Gunznspiritz



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunznspiritz/pseuds/Gunznspiritz
Summary: (This takes place after Dragons: Race to the Edge and How to Train your Dragon 2)Iona the Unmovable earned her name at the age of 16, by going from island to island, tribe to tribe, to convince them to stop killing dragons. That is, until she disappeared.Or rather, met Valka. Valka took her in and trained her, and when the time came, assigned her to a very important task.4 years later and word of Stoick the Vast's death has spread throughout the archipelago, and Iona has returned to Valka in her time of mourning.Her presence and the news she brings has lit a spark the Berkians needed to get back on their feet, and honor their late Chief.





	(One of the) God(s) is a Woman (HTTYD)

**2 Weeks after the defeat of the alpha**

**Berk**

 

The skies were dark, like granite, and the thunder and lightning were getting closer and closer to Berk. It hadn't started to rain yet, but it looked like it could begin any minute now. Yet something looked off about this lightning, the crash was much louder than normal, and it held more of a blue color than gray. 

  
Astrid Hofferson sat upon her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly. Her eyes were trained on the storm. 

"Hiccup, could it be the Skrill?" 

She had just finished helping the others secure Berk for the oncoming storm, that might not be a storm at all. 

"It looks like it, but it doesn't make any sense." Hiccup had an uneasy twist in his stomach, and Toothless was growling beneath him. 

"What does, son?" 

Looking behind him, Valka walked up, Cloudjumper following after her. Hiccup felt he would never get used to calling her mom, as guilty as that made him feel. 

"We think there's a Skrill in that storm, but it doesn't make sense. We're on good terms with the Skrill." 

Valka scrutinized the storm as well before a smile broke out on her face.

"I only know of one Skrill in the archipelago, and if this is him, you're in for a surprise." 

The rest of the Dragon Riders met up with them on the hill, including Eret, son of Eret, on Skullcrusher. 

Valka's voice cut through the air as the thunder got louder; "Prepare to meet the strongest woman I've ever met." 

All of the riders jumped back in surprise as lightning struck about 20 feet away from them, and then struck the exact same spot once more. They pretended to ignore the fact that Snotlout Jorgenson just screamed like a little girl. Once the smoke cleared a figure stood from the smoke, their long, dark, wavy hair billowing behind them in the wind, and icy blue eyes that cut right through the smoke as they scanned each of the riders, before locking on Valka. 

"Valka!" The voice shouted. 

_Definitely female._ Fishlegs Ingerman noted, on top of his Gronkle, Meatlug. 

Before any of them could react the woman began running towards them, not sparing a glance at the other riders before jumping on Valka, arms around her neck in a tight hug. 

**Iona's PoV**

I held Valka tight, my mouth right next to her ear, my word muffled from how close we were. 

"I came as soon as I heard what happened. I'm so sorry." Praying she could hear the sincereity in my voice, I held her tighter. 

"It's alright Iona-" I haven't heard her voice in so long, I can feel my chest tighten with giddiness. "-there's nothing you could've done." 

I pulled back to look her in the eyes, arms length away. "But I should've been there. I should've helped!" 

Her eyes softened and a ghost of a smile crossed her lips, like a mother trying to console their child. "There's no way you could've arrived on time even if I did notify you. It all happened too fast." She cut me off before I could say anything more. "You're already doing so much to help me." 

"Mom?" A voice sounded from behind me, the single word held a question. 

Mulling it over in my head I thought for a second. _Mom..._ I gasped, eyes wide as I stared at Valka before turning to look at the boy who looked so much like his mother. 

"Is this... Hiccup?" 

A hearty laugh sounded from behind me as she moved to stand beside him, happy wrinkles by her eyes. 

"Indeed it is." 

I ran a hand down my face, shaking my head. 

"Of all the times you spoke about him... It never occurred to me that 20 years had passed... he'd be an adult now..." I laughed at my own foolishness before scanning the rest of the faces in the crowd. 

An assortment of expressions, most of them wonder or alarm, all of them directed at me. 

"Everyone, this is Iona the Unmovable, my... protege. Iona, this is Hiccup my son, and his friends Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Eret. And this is Toothless, Hiccups-"

"A Night Fury!" I gasped as I hessitantly held my hand out, allowing him to sniff it before running it up and down his sleek black snout. "But I thought you said there weren't any left!"

Both Valka and Hiccup opened their mouth to respond, but the one called Snotlout interrupted. 

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold up! Are we not gonna address the zippleback in the room- no offense." 

"None taken." Replied the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut; though I have no idea which is which. 

"How did you get here?! Did you- what, ride the lightning?!" 

I heard Valka chuckle as a smirk crossed my face. 

"No! You idiot!" The more feminine voice of the twins spoke. 

"She's obviously Thor!" 

"But Thor's a man!" The other twin piped in.

"How do you know? Did he tell you?" 

Her brother remained silent. 

"Exactly."

I laughed lightly, recapturing everyone's attention. 

"I didn't ride the lightning, and no, I'm not Thor." I heard the twins grunts of disappointment. "My skrill, Obsidian, drops me off before taking flight again. He rides the lightning, not me." 

Fishlegs stepped forwards, clearly excited to learn more about my skrill. "Why doesn't he stay on the ground?" 

I winced and rubbed the back of my neck. "On the ground, he's a little..." I struggled to find the right word. 

"Excited?"

"Deadly?!"

"Brings chaos and destruction?!" 

"Stupid." I corrected, glancing towards the sky and praying I wouldn't get struck by lightning for saying that. 

"What?" 

Valka stepped in for me. "Skrill's aren't very agile on the ground. Clumsy describes it better than stupid." She sent me a pointed, yet humored look. 

"Wait, I'm sorry. Who are you exactly? How did you meet? And why are you here?" The girl, Astrid, jumped down from her dragon.

She seemed... defensive. 

"I'm Iona Yver, of the Dagonfut tribe, far west of here. I shipwrecked years ago and Valka- you're mother, saved me. I lived with her, and trained with her for 3 years before she sent me off to take care of something. I'm here because I heard about what happened, and because I need your help." 


End file.
